Today people routinely separate whole blood by centrifugation into its various therapeutic components, such as red blood cells, platelets, and plasma.
These and other medical processing devices are often controlled using microprocessors with resident program software. The microprocessors also usually include some type of interface through which the operator views and comprehends information regarding the operation of the fluid processing systems.
These and other medical processing devices also often require the ability to record key control and processing parameters during the course of a procedure, as well as to keep track of operator intervention during the procedure. These data recording functions are useful, as they support, e.g., GMP requirements, instrument trouble shooting and problem diagnosis, and instrument performance evaluation. Still, while important, data recording functions should not compete or interfere with the overall processing tasks and objectives of the procedure.
As the operational and performance demands upon such fluid processing systems become more complex and sophisticated, the need exists for integrating, automating, and fortifying data recording functions.